Firefighting is a highly dangerous task that subjects firefighters to many hazards. An important asset to the firefighting companies is a steady and abundant water supply, such as supplied by a fire hydrant. The water from the fire hydrant is typically conducted to the site of the fire via a fire hose connected to the hydrant's nozzle. In some instances, a booster pumper is used to increase the water pressure from the hydrant. Previously, a number of valve devices have been developed to couple the fire hose and the booster pumper to the fire hydrant discharge nozzle. However, these previous devices are bulky, heavy, and difficult to manipulate and connect to the fire hydrant. Due to the high pressure of the hydrant water, these difficulties often pose additional risks to the firefighters.